Partir
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Ruth y Ray después de aquel día? "A veces los veía desde mi cielo. Pero creí que también ya era hora de dejarlos partir". Post-book/movie.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Desde mi Cielo_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partir**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

En una casa amplia y de dos pisos, en California, muy cerca del mar, vive una familia.

A veces los observaba desde mi cielo; me gustaba verlos y recordar cómo era la vida cuando aún vivía, rodeada del amor de mis padres. A veces me gustaba pensar que esa era la familia que pude haber formado si no hubiera muerto, y eso me ponía triste, sin embargo, al observarlos también me sentía feliz por ellos.

Ruth, aquella extraña chica que pudo haber sido mi amiga, la madre de aquella familia, se paseaba por la arena con los pies dentro del agua como todas las tardes. Ya no vestía de negro, excepto en ocasiones especiales, pero eso le sentaba mucho mejor. De ser el bicho raro de la preparatoria se había convertido en una mujer hermosa que atraía todas las miradas por donde pasara con sus largas y bonitas piernas. Esa tarde usaba un vestido de color blanco que se movía con la brisa mientras pensaba en el próximo Best-seller que escribiría.

Yo sabía que ya no pensaba en mí, ni en todas las demás. Y si lo hacía era solo por un momento. Ella decidió seguir con su vida y dedicarse a formar una familia, y nunca ni yo ni sus admiradores aquí arriba la culpamos. Al fin había encontrado su lugar y éramos felices por ella. A veces seguía viendo cosas que anotaba en su diario, pero ya no se obsesionaba con ello. Tomaba esas visiones como algo natural y seguía con su vida, pensando en cuántos botones tenía que coser o qué prepararía para la cena. En ese momento dejó de pensar en su libro y caviló sobre cómo hacer un disfraz de cangrejo para la obra escolar que Malik y Sammy, sus gemelos, tendrían en el jardín de infantes la semana siguiente.

Sus pensamientos no variaban mucho de eso a lo largo de todo el día. Resultaba gracioso verla convertida en una madre tan amorosa y dedicada. Algo que yo nunca podría ser.

— ¡Mami!

Sammy y Malik corrieron a enseñarle la estrella de mar que habían capturado como trofeo, y Ruth les sonrió, inclinándose con mucho cuidado.

—Oh, que hermosa— dijo, inclinándose hacia ellos sin borrar su sonrisa de madre— Se verá muy bien en su colección.

Los niños rieron, y sus dos pares de ojos grises brillaron tanto como sus cabellos negros y rizados bajo el sol.

— ¿Crees que a papá le guste?— preguntó Malik, el más inseguro de sus pequeños, y Ruth acarició sus mejillas regordetas con un cariño infinito. Me recordó a mi madre y a mí cuando aún vivía y eso me hizo extrañarla, pero decidí no volver con ella.

—Por supuesto, cariño— el largo cabello de Ruth se movió con la brisa salada y ella alzó la vista, mirando el Ford azul que se aparcaba a lo lejos, justo en la entrada de su casa. Y volvió a sonreír— Ahí está él.

— ¡Papi!

Los niños salieron disparados hacia la casa y ella los siguió con pasos lentos y algo torpes, cosa que supuse que era normal cuando tienes seis meses se embarazo. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de madera cuando sintió una ligera patada, y fue como si yo pudiera sentirla también. Ruth se detuvo y se tocó el vientre, conteniendo la respiración por un instante.

—Ruthie, ¿estás bien?

Ray bajó las tablas y corrió a socorrerla, entonces ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió, radiante.

—El bebé me pateó. Siéntelo.

Pasado el susto, Ray sonrió también, se arrodilló sobre la arena blanca y pegó su oreja al vientre de su esposa.

—Hola bebé— dijo— Soy tu papá...— esperó unos segundos y entonces él le respondió, volviendo a hacerse notar dentro del vientre de su mamá— ¡Pateó!

Si me concentraba, podía escuchar sus alborotados pensamientos. Sabía que estaba muy felíz, igual que lo había estado con el anterior embarazo de Ruth. Podía ver y sentir fácilmente la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro.

—Esto tenemos que decírselo a mamá— se levantó y besó a Ruth. Eso no me molestó. Amé a Ray y él a mí, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Quizá fue gracias a mí que su amor por Ruth salió a flote, luego de la noche que compartió con mi alma y su cuerpo. Pero, fuera cual fuera la razón, sabía que ambos eran felices y compartían un sentimiento que él y yo nunca pudimos.

Me alegró mucho de verdad ver que Ray había decidido seguir adelante, y sabía que no podría haber pensado en nadie mejor que Ruth.

Los vi cenar en familia como todas las noches, luego Ray acostó a los niños y se reunió con Ruth en la sala para abrazarla en el sofá y contarle con detalle los procedimientos médicos que había realizado ese día mientras ella lo escuchaba con fascinación y pretendía no perderse ni un detalle.

Se acostaron poco tiempo después, y fue él el que en esa ocasión la buscó para hacer el amor.

No sé si había olvidado la primera vez que lo hicieron por mi causa, pero lo cierto es que, desde hace años, cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en mí, ni en mi nombre ni en mi rostro. Sé que me recuerda, pero cada vez con menos intensidad, pues su familia es lo que ahora abarca toda su vida.

Hacia las tres de la madrugada, Ray se despertó. Se sentó y miró a Ruth, su enorme vientre, el bonito cuerpo con el que había hecho el amor una vez más. Y mientras Ruth dormía él la observaba, fascinado, embelesado como el primer día, y no se privó de acariciarla en silencio, pasar las manos por el contorno de su cuerpo y acariciar su vientre.

—Te amo— le dijo al oído, y la abrazó para recostarse junto a ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

Y supe que Ray me había movido a sus recuerdos. Supe que él ya no pensaba en mí, y que no volvería a hacerlo nunca.

Así tenía que ser.

Ya era hora de también dejarlos partir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hola! Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. Háganmelo saber con un review!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
